


Lay Where You're Laying; Don't Make a Sound

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [39]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Limited Aftercare, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben didn’t think much of the Army General his Mother introduced him too.</p><p>Until he got a plus one invitation to the White House.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Companion fic / extra chapter to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5727283">Dibs!</a> [FinnPoe]</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Where You're Laying; Don't Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> _There's something to be said that this is my 100th Star Wars fiction_

Ben walked proudly, head held high as General Hux interlaced their fingers as they walked down the long hallway. Neither had really said a word since they’d walked out of the room they just had, about three minutes ago, both of them still in a trance.  
  
They’d both just met President Barack Obama and truth be told, the General was a little lost for words. Ben, on the other hand, couldn’t believe the President had overheard him whispering to Hux about all the things he’d like to show the General.  
  
He was pretty sure the President knew what Ben had meant by his ‘grenade launcher’.  
  
Hux squeezed Ben’s hand, looking sideways at the man holding onto him. “You alright?”  
  
“I can’t believe that President Obama just overheard me saying I wanted to ‘test your trigger discipline on my rocket launcher’.”  
  
Hux burst into another fit of laughter, snorting a little bit. “It wasn’t that bad.”  
  
“Let me repeat- Hux!”  
  
Ben was cut off from what he was saying by the General slamming the man to the side, into a door that opened under their combined body weight. Ben stumbled into the dark room, and then Hux shut the door behind them, flicking the light on.  
  
Looking around at the bathroom, Ben turned to smirk at Hux.  
  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?”  
  
“I’m thinking,” Hux stepped towards Ben, tugging the man in for a rough, bruising kiss. “That I wanna test my trigger discipline on your rocket launcher.”  
  
Ben smirked and immediately dropped to his knees, opening Hux’s flies, tugging his already hardening cock out.  
  
“My, my, how long have you been hard?”  
  
“How about less questions, more sucking my cock?”  
  
Ben smirked up at the General, his own cock twitching as Hux’s barked the order at him. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the spongy tip of the cock, hand wrapped around the base of Hux’s cock.  
  
The General groaned and tilted his head back, making sure to rest his weight on the door. Absent-mindedly, he reached his hand to lock it before he tilted his head down, watching Ben bob his head. Hux grunted and leant forward to gently scoop his long black hair back, giving him the perfect view of Ben’s cheeks as he started hollowing them.  
  
Hux breathed out shallowly, thighs tensing as Ben scraped his teeth along his vein. A hiss escaped Hux, and the hand holding his hair back turned to a fist, tugging a little.  
  
“Got a bit of talent there, hm, _slut_?”  
  
Ben moaned at the name, his cock twitching in his pants again before he started bobbing his head quicker, going deeper and deeper until Hux’s tip hit the back of his throat. Hux’s voice stumbled over a string of curses before his hands clutched the side of Ben’s head. The man gripped onto the General’s thighs and then Hux started fucking into Ben’s face, making the man groan.  
  
Heat started pooling in Hux’s stomach, and he tugged Ben up by his hair, slamming their lips together.  
  
Ben quickly tugged on his belt, shoving his skinny jeans down. Hux pressed his fingers into Ben’s mouth and the younger man opened his mouth, desperately sucking on the fingers that were pressed inside. Hux’s free hand worked on pulling Ben’s jeans down and the younger man shifted. He pulled himself up via Hux’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist. Hux twisted them, slamming Ben’s back against the cold wall of the bathroom with a smirk.  
  
Ben whimpered when the fingers in his mouth were pulled free, only to shiver in anticipation when he felt one of them press into his hole. He took a breath, squirming between Hux and the wall, only to groan softly when a second finger was added quickly. They stretched him out, scissoring quickly and Ben shook his head.  
  
“Just fuck me.”  
  
“You sure?” Hux watched the raven-haired man’s face for any sign of fright or concern but he just nodded, breathing heavily.  
  
Hux grunted and lined himself up and Ben squeezed his eyes shut. Seconds later, he hissed at the feeling of the burn of penetration, taking deep breaths as Hux sunk in. Inch by inch, Ben whined softly, head tilting back, eyes flickering closed.  
  
Slowly, Hux started thrusting, his hands holding tightly onto Ben’s pale hips. They’d be bruised by the morning.  
  
Ben groaned softly as Hux tugged his shirt down, sucking and kissing a necklace of bruises across his collar bones. Ben’s hand wrapped in Hux’s perfectly styled hair, tugging it free from the gel holding it in place.  
  
Hux thrusted up, each thrust getting harder and their breaths coming out in moans and gasps. Ben whimpered a little and tugged on Hux’s right hand, tilted his head back.  
  
“What, slut, what do you want?”  
  
“Choke me,” Ben whimpered. “Please.”  
  
Hux raised an eyebrow, but his hand wrapped around Ben’s throat, pushing hard against the soft skin under his palm. Ben gasped immediately and struggled a little bit, and Hux kept an eye on his face.  
  
Ben’s eyes rolled back a little bit, groaning as he gasped for air. His hands stayed wrapped around Hux’s wrist, just incase he needed to pull his arm away for oxygen. Hux grunted and pressed a little more weight against the man’s frail neck, starting to move his hips harder into Ben’s body.  
  
Ben cried out weakly and Hux pulled his arm back, letting Ben inhale as much oxygen as he needed before the raven-haired male started tugging back on his arm and Hux pressed his hand steadily against Ben’s throat, his thrusts getting sloppier as the heat pooling in his stomach got hotter. Ben whimpered and his hips jerked up as much as they could and then Ben cried out, muffled, cumming untouched.  
  
Hux grunted and let go of Ben’s throat, gripping onto his hips as he fucked up into him, quicker, and then Ben tightened around him, and Hux bit into Ben’s shoulder, hard, cumming hard inside him with a muffle yell.  
  
Both men panted heavily and Ben shakily set his feet to the ground, breathing heavily. Already, his neck was bruising, a soft black and blue handprint sat in plain sight. Hux pressed a gentle kiss to it, before he sighed.  
  
“Are you alright..?” It was a gentle murmur from Hux’s lips as he gently kissed along the slowly growing bruise. It made Ben smiled, and he looped his shaky arms around Hux’s shoulders.  
  
“Fine. Thank you...”  
  
Hux smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the man’s lips before he cleared his throat, standing up. He carefully tucked himself back into his pants, zipping up before he watched Ben make his way to the toilet. Sitting down, they both flinched at the sound of cum dripping from Ben, into the toiler, and the man quickly put some tissue inside of his boxers, standing and tugging them up before he winced a little.  
  
Hux smiled a little; hand on the doorknob before he licked his lips.  
  
“Perhaps, when I’m back in town, we can hook up again..?”  
  
Ben smiled back, chuckling. “Yeah, we should do this again sometime. Maybe not here,” Ben looked around at the bathroom before chuckling a little. He looked down at his button-up shirt, wincing at the obvious cum stain before back at Hux. “You have my Mom’s number right? Just call when you’re back in town. I’m sure she’d love to set us up again.”  
  
Hux saluted and then disappeared from the bathroom. Ben sighed and leaned on the wall, staring at his shirt.  
  
Well.  
  
Explaining this one was going to be fun.


End file.
